


Sam - 19.9

by phantisma



Series: Ages [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Sam's POV.  The war is coming and Dean is falling apart.  Sam does what he can to hold things together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam - 19.9

Time seemed to have a mind of it’s own, crawling through some months and crashing through others, and doing both at once at times…and he still wasn’t twenty and it felt more like forty as he paced the hall outside the bathroom.

His father was stitching up Dean’s leg. Dean had begged him, after the vision…begged him not to wake their father, not to tell him. But Sam’s hands weren’t up to the task and the cut was too deep.

The door opened and John emerged, wiping his hands on a towel. “He wants you.”

Sam hung his head. “Yeah. Okay.”

“You gonna tell me what happened?”

Sam sighed. “He…was a mess when I got to him. I tried to take the knife away, but…I only made it worse.” Sam swallowed the wave of desire that swept up and over him. Dean had been so needy, so hot in his arms.

“You get him back to bed. I’ll round up the knives.”

Sam nodded and waited until he’d walked away before he opened the door. Dean didn’t look up, didn’t move. “Come on Dean, let’s get you to bed.”

“Sam….I know what I said…about us…and I…I meant it…but, I need you right now.”

Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, well away from Dean. “No, Dean. I’m not gonna be your Tony. I’m not going to be the one you come to with your need to be hurt, to be fucked dry and raw and bled so that you can deal with the shit in front of you.”

Dean’s body quaked with sobs and it nearly broke Sam’s resolve. “This can’t happen again.” He moved to kneel in front of Dean. “I love you Dean, and I know you’re hurting. I know, okay? But Kaitlyn and Daniel need you. I need you. I can’t help them without you.”

“I can’t Sam. I can’t do this.”

“You can, Dean. You can and you will. But not tonight. Tonight, you’re going to go back to sleep. You need your rest.”

Dean was more compliant as Sam stood, and it took little to get him on his feet and moving out of the bathroom. Sam settled him into bed and sank wearily into the chair. He turned his mind away from Dean and back to the vision they’d shared.

It was bloody and violent. The dead lined the streets and the possessed marched toward them. It seemed like it would be Sam and Dean against the hordes of hell. It had come with an overwhelming sense of defeat…the feeling that no matter what they might have done, might possibly do, nothing would prevent the scene as they saw it.

Sam shook his head and yawned. He was tired, stretched thin. The last three days had brought chaos to the city, and since one of them had to stay with Dean and one of them with Kaitlyn, that left one of them to try to make sense of the madness.

For every exorcism he performed, two more possessions occurred. For every sighting he caught wind of, five or six more went unreported. The hospital was filled with the insane and wounded and sick. Reuel stood watch there, over Kaitlyn and the others, but it was easy to see that once they landed there, the demons were done with them.

Sam split his day, spending the morning at the hospital, gathering information…and the afternoon looking for the trail that would lead to Daniel. He had to believe they would find him. Dean wouldn’t survive if they didn’t.

 

Their father came in and relieved Sam, sitting down in the chair to watch Dean sleep. Sam used the opportunity to slip down to the basement, to the board. None of it made any sense.

On the one side was the demon who had taken their mother. The one that had scared Sam into repressing his gifts. On the other was the one who killed Cassie, the one that possessed their father and made Dean give up, crawl back into the drugs and erase years of his life.

Somehow they had gotten caught up between them. Maybe they would never really know how or why. What mattered now was predicting how this would play out. The problem was, they couldn’t tell which activities were the work of which faction of demons, and the police were getting in the way. The news had indicated that the National Guard was getting called in, and that was only going to lead to bad things.

Dean was too fragile for what was coming…but it was Dean’s gifts that would be needed. Sam rolled his head around, trying to relieve the pressure that crept up the back of his neck and spread fingers into his brain. Whatever it was Dean had done when they’d grabbed Daniel, it was unlike anything Sam had ever seen.

Three days, and it was starting to escalate. By the end of the week the city would be engulfed in war.

 

“Are you sure, Dean?” Sam asked as he stopped them outside the hospital room door. “She’s…not good.”

Dean closed his eyes and took a steadying breath before he nodded. “She’s my wife, Sam.”

Sam opened the door and let Dean in. Jenny stood from beside the bed. Kaitlyn looked small, frail, her dark hair spread out on the white pillow, making her face that much whiter. Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder as Dean made a distressed sound.

Jenny hugged Dean, whispering in his ear. Sam didn’t need to hear the words, he knew she was telling him that Kaitlyn was all but gone. “I’d like to be alone with my wife.” Dean said shakily and Sam nodded, reaching for Jenny’s hand.

“We’ll be outside.”

He pulled the door closed and shook his head. “Any word?” Jenny asked as she sank into a chair in the hall.

“Not really.”

“There was a fire at a high school this morning. It was bad. Reuel said that it was just the beginning.”

“I heard the news on the way over, they’re gonna close the city down, martial law. You can already see the military on the streets.”

“Can you imagine demon possessed soldiers, Sam?” Jenny’s voice was filled with fear. “I mean…what would we do?”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t know, Jen. I just…the whole thing is starting to be really overwhelming.” He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, suddenly realizing he didn’t sense Reuel at all.

She made a face. “I know. It feels…weird. He hasn’t been here since last night. I feel…naked or something. He’s been so…here…for the last few weeks.”

“Where is he?”

“Rounding up assistance…or something. It was all very cryptic.”

“And Kaitlyn?”

Jenny lowered her eyes. “Doctors don’t even know how she’s still alive. The internal bleeding the demon caused was extensive.”

Sam felt something…off…Dean…he reached for Jenny’s hand to anchor him as it swept over him, as Dean filled his senses and dragged him out of his own head. Everything went white and there was cold rage that seemed to circle around him, winding around his ankles and drawing him.

Color slowly bled into the white and Sam was standing on the street in front of the house, Dean beside him, looking into a hole in the earth. _That’s where they took Daniel._

Sam tried to balance out the…vision…but Dean dragged him somewhere else…and he slowly realized they were inside Kaitlyn…she had shown Dean where Daniel had gone…she had been waiting to show him…and now Dean was the only thing holding her. She appeared shimmering and vague before him, brushing a benediction over his forehead. “Take care of him.”

She put his hand in Dean’s. “Take care of each other.”

Sam felt her go. Felt Dean let go of her. He opened his eyes and the world spun a little. He stood up abruptly when the door opened, expecting Dean to fall apart, but when he met Dean’s eyes there was something new in them. Something dark and dangerous, a new determination.

“Dean?”

He nodded, wrapping his arms around himself briefly. “She’s gone.” His voice was deep. “We end this. I’m done waiting.”

“And Daniel?” Sam asked as he stood.

Dean’s jaw clenched. “He isn’t part of this. The bastard that took him is only provoking the war that was already coming. He’s pushing me…but it’s because he wants us to kill his rival.”

Sam squinted at his brother. “How do you know?”

“I do. I just do. I don’t know if I can explain.” He shook his head and gestured toward the stairs. “We should go. We have some prep work to do.”

 

“I need some time with Sam.” Dean said later as they met up with their father at the house. “I’ve made a list of people I need you to contact and supplies we’re going to need. I’d like it if you and Jenny would take care of it. Sam and I will meet you and everyone else at the church tomorrow morning.”

John took the list and looked to Sam. “I’m just following his lead.” Sam said with a shrug. “He seems to know what he’s doing.”

“What am I telling these people?” John asked, gesturing at the list. Some of the names were familiar. Others weren’t.

“It’s time. Get them to the church. We’ll use it as our base of operations. Sam and I have some work to do first.”

Sam tried to get a read on his brother, but all he was getting from him was an urging to be patient. When Jenny and John were gone, Dean turned to Sam. “I need you to trust me.”

“I do, Dean.” Sam said cautiously.

“Something happened to me…something…I’m different.”

“I know.” Sam could feel it, even if he couldn’t quantify it.

“I can…see more, and hear things…and right now I’m only controlling it when you’re with me…and sometimes not then.”

Dean paced away. “It feels…kinda like going crazy…like waking up from a black out and knowing you did something, but not knowing what. I—we—can end this Sam. I know we can. We were meant to. This is why we have these gifts. This is why…why us. But…we have to figure it out…or I’m going to kill everyone.”

Sam shook his head. “No, you wouldn’t Dean. You—“

He turned fast and grabbed Sam. “I nearly killed you and Dad. I—I hurt Kaitlyn. She might have survived if I hadn’t—“ He shook his head. Sam could feel the power pouring off him as furniture started to move. He took Dean’s face in his hands.

“It’s okay Dean…we’ll figure it out…you and me. Just like always.” He closed his eyes and let Dean draw him in, feeling the flow of power as the furniture rattled and danced. _Show me…let me help you…show me everything._


End file.
